1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner that can be removed and attached from/to a facsimile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A scanner that can be removed and attached from/to a facsimile apparatus has been spread since previously. Recently a scanner with a battery as a power supply and a memory to store image data, thereby being removal from a facsimile apparatus and used as a portable handy scanner, is available.
Since such scanner is used as a scanner when it is installed in a facsimile apparatus, the changing of the image mode of the scanner is performed by the facsimile apparatus side.
Therefore, in the conventional technology, since the changing of the image mode can not be performed in the scanner side even when the scanner is removed from the facsimile apparatus used as a portable handy scanner, the changing of the image mode should be performed in the facsimile apparatus side after the scanner has been installed in the facsimile apparatus, which has remained the problem of poor maneuverability.
In addition, since a conventional scanner does not have a section to indicate that image data is stored in a memory, there has been a problem that an operator can not recognize whether or not image data is stored in a memory, therefore erases the necessary image data by accident.
Further there has been another problem in the conventional scanner that the scanner does not have a section to indicate the image mode, and scans image data in an improper image mode.
Meanwhile, preparing many operation buttons in the scanner causes another problem such as complicated operations and a increases of cost.